Kiss Me
by Umeka
Summary: My first attempt at a Trunks and Marron fiction. Written from Trunks's POV.


Kiss Me   
by Umeka   
umeka@nostalgic.co.uk   
  
~~  
  
We were finally back. It had been a long journey searching for the Black Star dragonballs, but we made it home safely. In our honor, we had a party. Everbody was there...my family, Goten and Pan's family...  
  
And *her* family.   
  
I mingled a little bit. A drink in my hand, I carried on a very boring conversation with Goten about his newfound relationship with Bura, my sister. He obviously loved her a lot, and Bura felt the same way.   
I smiled when he mentioned her name. His face would completely light up. When Goten pulled his arm around Bura's slim shoulders and she giggled, I laughed. It was funny. Bura was going out with my best friend. The idea, I guess, was funny.   
  
Then I looked up. Across the room, it was Marron.   
  
She looked at me. And I looked at her. Her blue eyes...they stared at me with something I had never seen in her eyes before. She had never looked at me that way before. Her eyes were sparkling against her smooth face and there was a small smile on her lips.   
  
I felt the blood rush to my face and I had to turn away. A different combonation of feelings washed over me...confusion, embarrassment, love...  
  
Love?   
  
What did that mean? I was already in love, with Pan. I couldn't possibly love Marron too...  
  
Could I?   
  
I needed to get some fresh air. I quickly walked out of my house and walked slowly down the street on the curvy sidewalks. I looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly lowering itself behind the hills. The orange and reds in the sky were beginning to fade into shades of black and blue.   
  
"Trunks-chan?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.   
  
It was Pan.   
  
I forced a smile. "Hey, love," I replied. She took my hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.   
  
"What're you thinking about?" she asked me. She looked up at me with wide, curious brown eyes.   
  
Those eyes...Marron's eyes...they were absolutely beautiful.   
  
"I don't know," I replied. "Different things."   
  
"You were thinking about us." Pan seemed so sure of herself.   
  
I looked down at my feet. "Yeah."   
  
I glanced at Pan. The curiousness and wonder in her eyes had left, and in its place was a new emotion. Sadness. But she was smiling.   
  
"It's okay, Trunks," she replied. "I'm feeling the same way you are about this relationship."   
  
"You are?"   
  
She nodded. "Yes. As much as I love you...I'm not *in* love with you anymore. I'm so sorry, Trunks..."   
  
"No, no, it's okay," I replied. "Don't worry about it. I was having second thoughts too."   
  
Pan smiled slightly. "So we can still be friends?"   
  
"Of course."   
  
She hugged me slightly, an awkward hug. "Thanks, Trunks," she said. "You're always in my heart."   
  
She smiled at me one last time and left. I waved even though I knew she couldn't see me. I felt as though a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I knew her family didn't think too much of her going out with someone so much older, even though I knew that they liked me. This would do them good, I suppose.   
  
"Trunks? Trunks-kun?" From behind me, a different voice came.   
  
I turned around. It was Marron with the blue eyes.   
  
I blushed a little. "Hey, you," I said. "What're you doing?"   
  
"I needed some fresh air."   
  
"Oh? I did too."   
  
There was an awkward silence then. It seemed like it lasted a century. I stared at her hard. Her eyes...I couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. I didn't know why myself.   
  
"Trunks-kun?" She broke the awkward silence, speaking in a low, low tone.   
  
"...Yes?"   
  
She looked up at me, looking as nervous as I felt. Then she uttered some words that I know I will never forget.   
  
"What would you do..." She took a step closer to me. I inhaled the scent of her hair -- it was intoxicating.   
  
"What would you do if I kissed you?"   
  
I felt my heart stop beating right then. I wracked my mind, trying to think of something to say.   
  
"...I would kiss you back."   
  
She leaned forward, her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly. I wrapped my arms possessively around her waist, pulling her as close to me as I could. I kissed her back with more passion than I knew I had. I felt her arms draped around my shoulders.   
  
Our mouths opened and closed, our tongues mingling with each other. I never wanted this moment to end...I just wanted to stay in eternity, kissing her, loving her...   
  
We parted. She looked scared. But that's okay, because I was too. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glazed over. I looked down at her, feeling nervous, unsure...  
  
"Trunks," she whispered. "I love you so much..."   
  
"I love you too, Marron-chan..."  
  
We kissed again, this time more passionately than the last time. The taste of her mouth against mine was so intoxicating, I thought I was going to faint. I had waited for this moment for so long...and now that I had her...  
  
I wasn't letting go.   
  
{owari} 


End file.
